


His Best Girl

by RaestarShipper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kissing, Reunions, Romance, Slow Dancing, Song: A Long Long Time, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaestarShipper/pseuds/RaestarShipper
Summary: Steve always wanted to give Peggy that dance, now he finally gets that chance.





	His Best Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers for Avengers Endgame!

He knew he shouldn't stay, but by God did he want to. The least he could do was give her that dance.

"May I have this dance, Ms. Carter?" Steve asked, smiling when Peggy turned to see him, throwing her arms around his neck quickly.

"Steven!" Peggy closed her eyes and opened them again, quickly grabbing Rogers by the face before she kissed him, pulling away to rest her cheek on his chest. She closed her eyes and sighed as they began swaying slowly, his hands on her lower back. This was what she wanted from him...

"I couldn't leave my best girl without her dance, I'd be a horrible gentleman if I did that." Steve joked, chuckling as he pulled Peggy off his chest, grabbing her hand before he spun her slightly. Steve pulled her back against him and rested his chin against the top of her head, inhaling her perfume. The two swayed slowly, his arms secured tightly around her waist. This was part of the reason he traveled back... He returned everything to the right timelines before coming here, allowing himself to be selfish for once in his life.

"No, you couldn't. Because I'd come back from the grave and drag you to hell with me." Peggy teased, giggling softly. She smiled softly and swayed with him, her captain had returned... Returned to her...

"You would do that."

Steve smiled slightly and spun her again, lifting her left leg so he could place it near his left hip. Rogers leaned in and pressed his lips to Peggy's softly, holding her close against him as the song continued.

_Since I can't remember when_   
_It's been a long, long time_   
_You'll never know how many dreams_   
_I've dreamed about you_

 

_Or just how empty they all seemed without you_   
_So kiss me once, then kiss me twice_   
_Then kiss me once again_   
_It's been a long, long time_

 

_Ah, kiss me once, then kiss me twice_   
_Then kiss me once again_   
_It's been a long time_   
_Haven't felt like this my dear_


End file.
